inside_no9fandomcom-20200215-history
Tom and Gerri
''' Tom and Gerri '''is the third episode of the first season of Inside No. 9. Plot Tom (Reece Shearsmith) is a primary school teacher who is frustrated about his job. He is an aspiring author. Tom has a girlfriend Gerri (Gemma Arterton) who is in the acting business. Tom looks out of his apartment window, to see a homeless man whom he calls "tramp" and judge very harshly. After Tom takes Gerri for a walk outside, he seems to have dropped his wallet. This lost wallet is returned by the homeless man named Migg (Steve Pemberton). Tom thanks the guy and gives him some money. Migg buys alcohol from that money to thank Tom and Tom wanting to show some gratitude, decides to have him in his apartment for a drink to escape the cold weather outside. So, they start talking and Tom is writing a novel that is like the novels from Charles Bukowski, who turned into a writer after being homeless for quite sometime. Migg says he know Charles and they start talking about him. Tom gets interested in Migg's story and both get drunk. The next morning Tom wakes up and realizes that he has missed his job that day, Migg takes a shower making the tub dirty. Jerri comes to visit Tom and gets irritated by the fact that the "tramp" was in the apartment and tells Tom to get rid of him. Then, Tom tries to get rid of Migg but Migg makes Tom quit his job and concentrate more about being a writer. Migg also deletes the calls that Tom had received and doesn't pay any kind of bills at all. Migg starts stealing money from Tom and start to change his life whereas Tom starts to look more and more "tramp"-like as he gets indulged in his life after quitting his job. Tom distances Jerri by saying she is also a parasite when she tries to tell him how Migg is sucking all his money and life from him. Stevie (Conleth Hill), a colleague at school, comes to visit Tom to check how he is doing. He wants Tom to be normal and come to work at the school again. But Tom falls deep into the pit that he himself dug. Migg comes to visit Tom, saying he has got a new job and goes to the bathroom for taking a shower. Migg looks clean and tidy now whereas Tom looks dirtier than ever. Jerri comes to visit Tom again, she tells him that Migg is just his imagination, a character he created to quit his job, live a reckless life and do whatever he wants without putting any type of burden on himself. Jerri argues that she hasn't seen this Migg ever and asks where he is. Tom takes her to the bathroom. There is no one there. Tom realises that Jerri is right, but after she leaves, Tom sees Migg hiding behind the door and Migg asks if everything is okay. Then, it is seen that Jerri and Tom seem to have their normal life back, Tom realises that he had to let go of his imaginary friend and to live his life normally. Then, Stevie visits Tom, Tom asks Stevie to meet with Jerri, but he can't find Jerri. Stevie tells Tom that Jerri died in an accident some times ago. Tom denies this and tells him that Jerri was the one who made him realise that Migg is imaginary and had to "get rid" of him. Tom tries to show that to Stevie by taking him to the bathroom. There, Stevie sees Migg drowned in the bath tub. Stevie is horrified and shocked but Tom still believes that Migg was not real, and tells Jerri to make some tea.